oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal's Crusaders
We bring peace, collect gold, and eat snacks. Crystal's Crusaders is a group consisting of Oustomia's favorite centaur herself, the alchemist Ben Squeakers, the pirates Drommel and Ace, the Wrathians Jhal'mud and Knayde, and the guardian "angel" Vyrsa. An eclectic group of hungry and not very intelligent adventurers seeking to make some money while doing good...ish deeds at the same time. They aren't very intelligent as far as groups go, but they try hard, so that should count for something. From Humble Beginnings So, you know that annoying wizard who always makes bizarre requests of you, apparently used to be a woman, sneaks up on you in the bathroom, and wears a stupid scarf? Would you take a job from this man? Because that's what Crystal did when Quill Payori, the annoying scarf in this example, asked Crystal to go on a mission for him. The job? Collect a rare artifact that would allow him to control undead and perhaps get a better idea of why undead have become so prevalent in this continent as of late. Crystal may be, in her momtaur's words, not the "sharpest needle in the haystack" and is woefully unqualified to lead such a team. However, she is trustworthy and had a good heart, which lead Quill to hire her to lead a team to help him recover this artifact. Of course, acquiring such an artifact is no small task, and her team will need to take on other lines of work in order to prepare themselves for such an undertaking. Crystal sent out flyers for her team that were homemade and written in crayon. In particular, she was interested in hiring some dishonest folk (such as the pirates Drommel and Ace) to help her with tasks a Paladin is ill-equipped for, and hired some fellow Wrathians (Knayde and Jhal'mud) because she needs more people capable of dealing with undead. Ben Squeakers was also the first to appear for the job, enjoys riding in Crystal's hair. Feast Hall of the Giant King Their first mission, given to them by the queen of pirates, was to find the Feast Hall of the Giant King and share the spoils with their employer. The mission itself was fairly straightforward, but made a bit more complicated by the overall incompetence of the group. Crystal enjoyed walking around the pirate city and enjoying sea food, and the whole group amused themselves by trying to ruin Knayde's hair. After fighting their way through wolves and dogs, the team eventually found the Giant King himself, Erel Giantroi. He asked for entertainment in order for the group to achieve their goals. Crystal took off her breast plate, but to no avail: the giant king sought only combat. Initially, Crystal volunteered Knayde to take him on one-on-one, but Erel insisted that he take on the whole group. Vryska nearly perished in combat, but as a team, they miraculously emerged victorious. They were all granted one wish by the giant king. Crystal wished for an obscene amount of gold, Ben wished to become smaller, Vryska wished for a sandwich, Knayde wished for beauty, Drommel gained power, and Jhal'mud, like the self-content butthole he is, asked for nothing. Where shall our heroes venture next? Category:Guild